An Angel
by kang sung hye
Summary: Sungmin seorang malaikat pelindung Kyuhyun, namja sakit-sakitan. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa seminggu lagi namja itu akan meninggal, Sungmin bertekad untuk memberikan kenangan indah sebelum namja itu pergi. Tapi, selama ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun, yeoja itu mengetahui sesuatu. Rahasia yang sebenarnya dari kecelakaan Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun lalu. Kyumin GS Oneshot!


Aku tahu..

Sangat tahu..

Kami tak bisa bersama..

Kami beda dunia..

Meski begitu..

Perasaan ini tetap ada..

Meski tabu untuk mengakuinya..

Tapi kumohon..

Biar aku..

Biar aku saja..

Yang mengakhirinya..

**An Angel**

**.**

**This characters are don't my own.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku melihat namja itu tertidur. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia bangun dan kembali tidur setelah menghabiskan makanan dan obatnya. Aku heran, padahal hari sangat cerah. Tapi ia memilih tidur di sebuah ranjang empuk di dalam suatu kamar.

Itu adalah pertanyaanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika aku ditugaskan untuk menjaganya. Setelahnya, barulah aku mengerti. Ia terkena penyakit paru-paru kronis stadium empat. Penyakitnya membuat ia meninggalkan sepuluh tahun masa sekolah dengan beristirahat di rumah sakit untuk sterilisasi. Awalnya aku heran. Kenapa aku harus menjaga namja sakit-sakitan ini. Apa yang harus kujaga dari dirinya. Bukankah dengan berdiam dalam kamar, ia akan aman?

"Itu adalah pertanyaan konyol dari seorang malaikat pelindung sepertimu" kata seorang malaikat rekan tugasku. Ia Lee Hyukjae, pencatat amal baik namja itu. "Tugas malaikat pelindung adalah menjaga dan melindungi majikannya kemanapun ia pergi. Memberikan firasat buruk dan baik, dan mengendalikan insting serta indra perasa majikannya" jelas Lee Hyukjae atau biasanya kupanggil Eunhyuk-unnie. Aku hanya diam termangu.

"Huh, namanya juga anak baru. Tidak tahu apa-apa" seloroh malaikat rekan tugasku yang lain. Ia Kim Heechul, pencatat amal buruk namja itu. Meskipun wajahnya sangat cantik, tapi bicaranya kasar. Mungkin karena sering melihat kejadian buruk umat manusia.

Aku hanya diam mendengar pendapat kedua rekanku dan memilih memandangi wajah tampan namja itu. Namja yang menjadi majikanku sepuluh tahun belakangan. Aku tersenyum melihat garis-garis wajahnya.

Namja muda itu terlihat sangat berkilauan di mataku. Rambut cokelat sedikit ikal miliknya, dan kulit pucat yang selalu membalut daging dan tulang itu. Memandangnya membuatku tak bosan-bosannya. Aku tahu Eunhyuk dan Heechul menghela nafas melihat apa yang selalu kulakukan selama menjadi malaikat penjaganya. Malaikat penjaga namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang menjadi majikanku sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun waktuku bersamanya adalah satu dasawarsa, namun usianya sudah mencapai tujuh belas tahun. Aku mulai menjadi malaikat penjaganya tepat seminggu setelah ia masuk rumah sakit ini. Yaitu saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai seorang malaikat pelindung. Aku hanya memandanginya dan tersenyum ketika ia tersenyum.

Seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke ruangan kamar inap Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Ia hendak menyapa Kyuhyun, tapi ia sedang tidur. Maka dengan langkah pelan, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengganti bunganya.

"Setiap Appa mengunjungimu, kau selalu tertidur. Padahal Appa ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu" kata namja yang ternyata adalah Appa Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa saat namja itu menemani Kyuhyun tidur, ia kembali pergi. Sepertinya kembali bekerja.

Aku termangu melihat namja tua itu. Badannya memang tegap, tapi hatinya terlihat rapuh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat letih dan lelah. Sepertinya ia sedih melihat sakit Kyuhyun tak kunjung sembuh. Aku baru ingat. Selama ini aku selalu melihat Appa Kyuhyun. Aku tak pernah melihat Umma-nya. Memangnya Umma-nya dimana? Apa ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Appa-nya hingga mereka terlihat tidak baik seperti itu?

"Pertanyaan bodoh yang lagi-lagi datang dari anak baru" cecar Heechul-sunbae. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

"Kau terus mengataiku bodoh. Jelas saja aku tidak tahu, karena tak pernah diberitahu suatu hal penting dari senior sepertimu!" balasku pada Heechul-sunbae. Dia hanya mencibirku dengan umpatannya yang menggunakan bahasa aneh yang tak kumengerti artinya.

"Tenanglah, Chullie-sunbae memang begitu" kata Eunhyuk-sunbae menenangkanku. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, biar kuceritakan" kata Eunhyuk-sunbae. Ia kemudian melihat Kyuhyun sebentar lalu memandangku. "Umma Kyuhyun meninggal ketika namja itu dilahirkan" satu kalimat yang membuatku mengerti. "Lalu, ia menjadi malaikat pelindung namja itu sebelum kau datang" aku terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi aku hanya diam saja meski ribuan pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku. "Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana bisa terjadinya?" Tanya Eunhyuk-sunbae.

"Memangnya, bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya membuatku menatapnya datar. Ia lalu tertawa dan aku hanya kembali menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat tertidur.

.

.

.

Beruntungnya kali ini, aku melihatnya tak lagi tertidur. Ia sedang memainkan PSP kesukaannya. Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam PSP itu hingga ia betah memainkannya. Aku jadi iri dengan PSP itu. Bisa disentuh dan dimainkan oleh namja tampan seperti Kyuhyun setiap saat.

"Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut anak baru" seloroh Heechul-sunbae membuatku bosan. Kenapa setiap pertanyaan dan keinginanku selalu mendapat pendapat ketus dari sunbae macam dia. "Jangan pernah mau jadi sosok yang dimainkan. Karena barang yang dimainkan adalah barang yang mudah dibuang jika sudah bosan atau tidak berguna lagi" jelas Heechul-sunbae.

"Hahaha… jangan sedih, Minnie. Sunbae berkata seperti itu, karena ia pernah jadi mainan!" kata Eunhyuk-sunbae yang membuat Heechul-sunbae mulai meneriakinya dengan berbagai umpatan. Dan malaikat monyet itu hanya tertawa. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kesusahan menyelesaikan PSP-nya, dengan tersenyum. Wajah susahnya terlihat imut bagiku.

Seorang perawat masuk dengan membawa thermometer dan beberapa alat medis lainnya. Begitu melihat perawat itu, serta merta Kyuhyun membuang PSP-nya dan menunjukkan wajah senangnya. Oh, ternyata yang datang Perawat Seo Joohyun atau biasa dipanggil Perawat Seo, perawat yang selama ini merawat Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Pantas saja namja itu langsung membuang PSP-nya. Dia memang menyukai perawat itu. Perawat berambut cokelat lurus, dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh yang proposional. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukainya. Padahal perawat itu lima belas tahun lebih tua darinya.

Aku terdiam iri. Seandainya perawat yang ada disana adalah aku. Aku jadi menyesal ingin menjadi PSP Kyuhyun. Ternyata lebih baik menjado Perawat Seo yang selalu dicintai dan diharapkan kedatangannya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lagi-lagi angan-angan paboo dari anak baru" cecar Heechul-sunbae. "Kau tak punya pendirian. Hanya ingin menjadi manusia. Jadilah aku, malaikat yeoja yang cantik, menjadi primadona setiap malaikat namja" kata Heechul-sunbae membanggakan diri. Aku kembali terdiam. Bukannya tak mampu membalasnya, aku hanya tak ingin waktuku yang berharga terbuang sia-sia. Bukankah malaikat pelindung harus terus menjaga majikannya?

Sebuah portal dewa datang tak jauh dari kami. Lalu, masuklah seorang malaikat bersayap abu-abu. Itu malaikat dewa. Malaikat yang hanya melayani para dewa dan para tetua. Malaikat itu memakai name tag bertuliskan 'Kim Ryeowook'

"Malaikat Lee Sungmin!" panggilnya menghadapku. Aku terkejut. "Kau di panggil tetua Choi Siwon" pernyataannya itu membuat ribuan pertanyaan kembali muncul di benakku.

Akhirnya aku kembali ke kota Angel Town setelah sepuluh tahun kepergianku ke dunia manusia. Tak ada yang berubah dari kota ini. Masih saja dipenuhi dengan awan-awan surga yang entah dari mana asalnya. Aku pergi menuju Kantor Sekertariat, tempat tetua Choi Siwon memanggilku.

Aku sudah sampai di tempat itu. Tepatnya ruangan tetua Choi Siwon. Ruangan itu begitu terang. Malaikat memang harus mendapat penuh ke-terangan. Tidak seperti iblis yang membutuhkan kegelapan.

Aku berdiri di depan seorang namja dewasa dengan sayap kecokelatan. Yang menandakan pangkatnya lebih tinggi dariku. Sedangkan namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon itu, duduk tenang.

"Apakah Victoria Sasin sudah memberitahumu?" Tanya Siwon. Aku mengernyit heran. "Jadi ia belum mendatangimu, ya?" Tanyanya. "Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu. Majikanmu, Cho Kyuhyun akan meninggal seminggu lagi" mendengar penjelasan tetua Siwon membuatku mematung luar biasa. Aku terdiam tak percaya. Sepertinya keadaannya lebih baik akhir-akhir ini, kenapa seminggu lagi ia harus mati? "Tugasmu adalah memastikan Victoria Sasin melaksanankan tugasnya dengan baik" aku masih diam tidak merespon perkataan atasanku itu. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang, karena penderitaan anak itu akan segera berakhir? Ia sudah bertahun-tahun sakit. Kasihan sekali jika ia terus mengidap penyakit yang hanya akan menyiksanya" mendengar perkataan terakhir tetua Siwon membuat hatiku terasa sesak.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu..." terlihat tetua Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Aaa… maksudku tentu saja. Aku sangat senang" kataku mengubah jawabanku.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat sedih"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat sedih. Aku merasa belum menjadi malaikat pelindung yang baik untuknya" kataku dan kujeda sebentar. "Bisakah.. bisakah aku memberikannya kenangan indah sebelum ia pergi?" tanyaku memohon. Terlihat wajah tajam tetua Siwon mendengarkan permohonanku.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menampakkan dirimu di depannya, tapi ingat! Jangan memberitahu namamu yang sebenarnya!" kata Siwon memperingatkan. "Nama adalah identitas pribadi malaikat karena itu akan dibutuhkan untuk data reinkarnasi dan rahasia dari kalangan iblis. Kalau sampai manusia tahu namamu yang sebenarnya, semua datamu akan terhapus begitu juga dengan dirimu. Kau akan terbakar musnah dan tidak akan pernah bereinkarnasi lagi. Mengerti?" kata Siwon dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari kepalaku.

.

.

.

Aku memandangi Kyuhyun yang kembali asyik bermain dengan PSP-nya. Jika biasanya aku sangat senang ketika melihatnya, maka kali ini aku begitu sedih melihatnya. Tentu saja. Melihatnya membuatku teringat bahwa seminggu dari sekarang ia sudah pergi.

Kudengar suara Eunhyuk-sunbae dan Heechul-sunbae meminta penjelasanku tentang pemanggilan ke Angel Town. Aku hanya diam saja dan itu membuat mereka sedikit jengkel. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Kurapalkan mantra dan suatu sinar keunguan mengitariku. Membuat portal pelapis-ku menghilang. Kudengar lagi Eunhyuk-sunbae dan Heechul-sunbae meneriaki aku pabbo dan tak berguna karena merapalkan mantra penampakkan diri. Tapi aku hanya diam karena inilah jalan satu-satunya.

"Hai!" sapaku pada Kyuhyun. Namun, namja itu masih fokus dengan PSP-nya. "Hai, Kyuhyun."

"Sebentar, ya haraboji. Sejam lagi" katanya membuat urat kemarahanku muncul satu. Segera ku rebut PSP-nya dan ia mulai memprotes marah. Tapi saat ia melihat wajahku, ia mematung seketika. Membuat kemarahanku juga sedikit reda. "Si.. siapa?" Tanyanya terkejut. Aku menaruh PSP itu kembali ketangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku malaikat pelindungmu. Aku kemari untuk memberi tahu tanggal kematianmu" kataku. Terlihat wajah terkejut dari Kyuhyun. Aku sedikit cemas dengan responnya.

"Hahahahaaa… apa kau badut yang dikirim Appa untukku? Kau pasti bercanda! Mana mungkin malaikat itu ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan. Membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"O, ya? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku malaikat? Biar kuberi tahu padamu sesuatu" kataku seraya mengayunkan jari pada PSP-nya dan seketika PSP itu mati. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit.. horror? Untuk meyakinkannya aku mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dari buket bunga appa-nya dan kuubah menjadi bibit bunga mawar. "Masih belum percaya?" tanyaku. Lalu dengan dua jari, aku mematahkan pisau makannya. Dan wajahnya berubah sangat horror.

"Ap.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya nya sedikit ketakutan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tak perlu takut begitu. Maaf sudah membuatmu takut padahal aku malaikat pelindungmu" kataku sedikit malu.

"Malaikat pelindungku, katamu?"

Aku membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Ia terlihat sangat senang dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Disaat aku ingin mengatakan hari tanggal kematiannya, ia malah menolakku dan mengajakku ke taman. Aku tak mengerti.

Aku duduk di bawahnya beralaskan rumput. Sedangkan ia duduk di kursi rodanya. Beberapa saat kami terdiam bersama, dan kemudian Perawat Seo lewat dengan membawa beberapa alat medis. Kyuhyun menunjukkan Perawat Seo padaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa itulah gadis yang dicintainya. Oleh karena itu, ia tak mau mengetahui kapan ia meninggal. Ia mengatakan, meskipun besok ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, setidaknya ia masih bisa berangan-angan tentang Perawat Seo. Kepastian tentang tanggal kematiannya hanya akan membuat ia sedih dan tidak bisa membuat Perawat Seo bahagia dengan kondisinya. Aku hanya bisa diam dalam hati yang sakit karena mendengar alasannya. Bahkan ketika ia hampir mengetahui hari akhirnya, ia masih memikirkan perawat itu.

Namun aku mencoba tersenyum di depannya. Rasa minta maaf keluar begitu saja karena merasa bersalah muncul di hadapannya dan memberitahukan kabar kematiannya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan maafku. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sehat. Dia berusaha optimis ia akan sembuh meski mengetahui kebenarannya lebih dari siapapun.

Aku menangis dalam hati. Padahal siang dan malam aku selalu ada di sisinya. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya dari dirinya. Hatiku menjerit sakit ketika bersimpuh di depannya. Berulang kali aku meminta maaf karena sudah gagal menjadi malaikat pelindungnya. Heechul-sunbae benar. Aku memang pabbo dan tak berguna. Padahal aku mengemban tugas besar dari para dewa.

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pundakku dan memelukku. Rasa terima kasih muncul dari mulutnya karena kedatanganku. Ia bersyukur aku datang dan menemaninya di saat terakhir. Setidaknya begitu.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam memandang hamparan bintang dari balcony rumah sakit. Di sampingku ada Kyuhyun dengan kursi rodanya, ikut menemaniku. Melihat bintang membuatku teringat akan asal usulku.

Aku dilahirkan dengan cahaya murni. Cahaya yang datang dari dewa. Tetua Siwon berkata, mereka menganugerahiku kemampuan untuk melindungi majikanku di dunia. Aku bangga dengan semua yang kupunyai dan merasa siap untuk melindungi majikanku. Namun ketika dihadapkan dengan perkara yang sebenarnya, aku tak mampu. Ketika aku bercerita begitu, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Appa bilang, Umma telah berada di surga. Atau setidaknya ia menjadi malaikat yang mengawasiku setiap saat. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu merasa aman" kata Kyuhyun membuatku termangu.

"Tentu saja. Saat itu, Umma-mu adalah malaikat pelindungmu" kataku menjelaskan dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menjadi malaikat pelindungku? Lalu, dimana Umma-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku terdiam berpikir.

"Aku tak tahu. Anak baru sepertiku tidak boleh terlalu banyak mengetahui rahasia para dewa" kataku dan kembali melihat bintang. Kami terdiam bersama.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Bisa kau memberitahunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Kupikir aku sudah banyak bicara tentang duniaku. Sedangkan rencana membuat kenangan indah untuknya sama sekali belum terpikirkan olehku. "Ah, aku mengerti. Rahasia para dewa. Sulit menjelaskannya" katanya paham. Aku akui dia memang jenius. Bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tak perlu kujawab. Aku masih melihat bintang. Beberapa saat kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Segera aku bangkit berdiri dan mendorong Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku masih ingin di luar!" serunya.

"Udara malam tidak baik untuk penderita paru-paru kronis. Istirahatlah" kataku seraya membopongnya perlahan kembali ke ranjang.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu, kalau aku akan segera mati? Harusnya kau membiarkan aku di luar. Jika bulan depan aku mati, aku diluar semalaman atau tidak, bulan depan aku tetap mati juga, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Jika memang begitu, tak ada artinya malaikat pelindung di dunia ini. Kami diciptakan untuk melindungi majikan kami. Memberitahunya firasat yang baik dan buruk, menajamkan indra mereka, dan.." aku menjeda sedikit kalimatku dan ia terlihat mulai mendengarkan dengan baik. "memberikan mereka kenangan indah dan hal-hal yang baik sebelum melepas mereka pergi. Setidaknya itu yang kulakukan untukmu" kataku memandang tajam matanya. Ia hanya termangu dan diam ribuan kata. "Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak beristirahat" dan aku pergi dalam tangis.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, aku sudah mendapati Kyuhyun yang terbangun sambil memandang jendela. Jendela yang terbuka lebar membawa udara pagi yang segar masuk. Sepenuhnya membangunkanku. Ia tersenyum ketika melihatku sadar seluruhnya. Aku hanya diam. Tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya. Juga perubahan sikapku.

Ia menyapaku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum manis meski dalam hatiku sakit bak ditusuk pedang es. Tentu saja. Melihat wajahnya membuatku selalu ingat bahwa akhirnya namja ini, namja yang… ah sudahlah. Tabu bagi ku, maksudku kalangan kami untuk mengatakannya. Mengingat hari demi hari yang akan kulalui dengan namja ini semakin berkurang membuatku sedih. Tapi saat ini bukan kesedihan yang harus ku ekspresikan. Aku merapalkan mantra untuk membuat kenangan indah untuknya. Bukan mengekspresikan kesedihan dan gemuruh hati.

"Aku ingin ke taman, sekarang" pintanya seusai makan. Aku terdiam menatap brownie eye-nya. Menandakan keraguan apakah baik-baik saja jika aku membawanya keluar. "Aku akan baik-baik saja seperti kemarin. Tenang saja" katanya yakin dan membuatku tersenyum. Perlahan, aku membopongnya ke kursi roda dan membawanya ke taman.

Kami duduk bersama di tempat yang kemarin. Kupikir ia sedang mencari Perawat Seo. Tapi dugaanku salah. Pandangannya lurus ke kolam ikan yang tepat berada di depan kami.

"Semalam, aku memikirkannya" kata Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafas.

"Memang sebaiknya, aku mengetahui tanggal kematianku. Dengan begitu, aku masih bisa merencanakan apa yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini sebelum aku pergi" katanya dengan tenang. Lagi-lagi perasaan sakit datang di hatiku. Jujur, setiap mengingat namja ini akan pergi dalam waktu dekat, membuat hatiku sakit. Sangat sakit. "Kau akan membantuku melakukannya, kan?" tanyanya seakan memohon. Aku memandang brownie eye-nya lekat. "Bukankah kau ingin memberikanku kenangan indah dan hal-hal yang baik sebelum aku pergi?" katanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali memandangnya.

"Kau yakin, ingin tahu kapan hari kematianmu?" tanyaku meyakinkan dan ia mengangguk. Aku terdiam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kesiapan diriku. "Terhitung dengan hari ini, enam hari lagi kau sudah pergi" kataku berusaha se-implisit mungkin mengungkapkannya. Aku memandangnya. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Ternyata ia hanya diam saja dan tersenyum.

"Masih ada waktu. Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memohon. Aku terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau lakukan, dan aku berusaha mengabulkannya untukmu" kataku yakin dan ia balas tersenyum.

"Sewaktu aku kecil, aku pernah punya seorang teman. Aku lupa siapa namanya, karena kami hanya bertemu sekali di taman. Tapi kami sempat berfoto di photo box. Aku masih menyimpannya" ia memberikan selembar foto lama dari kantung bajunya padaku. Foto yang terasa familiar di mataku. "Kenangan yang indah saat itu. Kami bermain, berkejar-kejaran. Bisa dibilang, dia mungkin cinta pertamaku" kata Kyuhyun menerawang. Aku termangu melihat wajahnya itu. Wajah yang menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam. "Hanya kaulah yang bisa kumintai bantuan. Bisakah kau pergi dan mencari yeoja itu? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya" pintanya.

Aku terdiam dan memandangi foto usang itu. Yeoja cilik bergigi kelinci dengan boneka kelinci di tangan kanannya. Aku merasa familiar dengan yeoja itu. Merasa pernah mengenalnya.

"Kenapa kalian berpisah?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpikir.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat. Karena begitu, bangun aku sudah berada di rumah sakit ini" aku terdiam lagi. Permintaannya yang ini benar-benar seperti puzzle. Saling bertautan.

"Dimana aku bisa mencarinya?"

"Mungkin di daerah Nowon. Aku pernah tinggal disana" katanya. Aku beranjak pergi. Bersiap-siap mencari orang yang dimaksud. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikanku. Ia memberiku alamat rumahnya. "Ini rumahku. Kau bisa pergi ke Appa-ku dan meminta bantuannya. Itu pun kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Appa adalah workaholic sejati. Ia sangat cuek dan tak peduli padaku. Aku tahu, kalau aku mati mungkin ia akan senang karena beban hidupnya sudah berkurang. Itulah yang membuatku mengerti kenapa Ia tak pernah mengunjungiku" katanya dengan raut wajah kesepian. Aku hanya termangu dan perlahan mendorong kursi rodanya.

Aku membantunya kembali ke ruang inapnya. Setelah kubaringkan di ranjang, aku pamit sebentar.

"Kau salah, jika mengira Appa-mu adalah workaholic sejati yang cuek dan tak peduli padamu. Di semua kesibukannya, ia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungimu setiap hari. Hanya saja kau selalu tertidur karena kelelahan. Ia tak mungkin menganggapmu beban. Kalau ia memang seperti itu, mungkin ia sudah menelantarkanmu dan tidak berusaha membiayai perawatanmu di rumah sakit ini" kataku lalu kujeda sebentar untuk melihat responnya. "Cobalah menunggu Appa-mu antara jam sembilan sampai sebelas pagi, mungkin kalian akan bertemu" kataku dan membungkuk. Terlihat wajah terkejutnya melihat berbicara seakan aku mengetahui segalanya dan memang aku tahu. "Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di distrik Nowon. Kota yang sangat indah menurutku. Dan familiar. Sering kutemukan beberapa kejadian-kejadian yang menurutku menjadi de javu bagiku. Seperti anak-anak yang bermain di taman sana. Rasanya aku pernah merasakannya juga.

Kuambil foto dan alamat dari Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba bertanya dan sedikit memutar kesana-kemari mencari rumah Kyuhyun dan akhirnya ketemu juga. Rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat indah. Ternyata tak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun, ada sebuah taman kecil. Sepertinya itu taman tempat Kyuhyun dan yeoja kecil itu bertemu.

Aku menghampiri salah satu ayunan di taman itu. Di dekat ayunan itu ada sebuah pohon tua. Aku termenung menatap pohon itu. Rasanya pernah melihatnya. Aku duduk di ayunan tersebut dan sedikit memainkannya. Entah kenapa rasa rindu menyeruak karena ayunan tersebut. Aku kembali menatap pohon itu sembari bermain ayunan itu pelan. Tanpa kurasa, air mataku mengalir. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?

Aku menghapus air mataku dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Sekarang aku sudah agak menjauh dari daerah Nowon. Aku menghampiri beberapa rumah penduduk atau orang-orang sekita untuk menanyakan yeoja kecil dalam foto. Semua yang kutanyai tidak mengenalnya. Aku sedikit putus asa. Setelah hampir lima jam aku mencari, kuputuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau orang baru?" Tanya seseorang menyapaku. Ia adalah ahjusshi bertubuh tambun dengan wajah yang ramah. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia duduk di sampingku dan memberiku jus tomat dingin.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Apa kau mengenali yeoja dalam foto ini? Ini foto sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Kalau sekarang, mungkin ia sudah SMA" kataku menjelaskan. Ahjusshi itu mengambil foto usang itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Astagaa… bukankah ini Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Ahjusshi itu. Aku mengernyit heran. Kenapa yeoja itu bernama sama denganku?

"Apa maksud Ahjusshi?" tanyaku. "Apa Ahjusshi mengenali yeoja ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja. Ia anak tetanggaku sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia sering bermain dengan teman sebayanya, tapi ia paling akrab dengan namja cilik ini!" kata Ahjusshi itu seraya menunjuk foto Kyuhyun kecil.

"Benarkah? Dimana yeoja ini sekarang?" Tanyaku. Aku merasa sangat yakin akan menemukan yeoja ini. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah kesedihan datang dari Ahjusshi itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Sungmin.. dia sekarang sudah berada di surga" aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan perkataannya. "Maaf kalau membuatmu bingung. Maksudku, ia sudah meninggal" aku terkejut. Mulutku sedikit terbuka karena terkejutnya. "Ia meninggal karena menyelamatkan namja cilik ini"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sendirian. Berusaha memutar kembali kebenaran apa yang telah terjadi.

Lee Sungmin, meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena menyelamatkan Kyuhyun meskipun akhirnya namja itu juga menjadi korban. Saat itu juga Umma Kyuhyun pergi dari tugasnya menjadi malaikat penjaga Kyuhyun dan menyebabkan namja itu kecelakaan. Dan secara kebetulan, aku dilahirkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Semua de javu yang kuingat, perasaan sedih ketika berada di ayunan taman itu. Ada apa ini?

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berhenti di sebuah pemakaman umum daerah Nowon. Kaki-kaki ku melangkah sendiri memasuki kompleks pekuburan itu dan berhenti di sebuah nisan mungil dengan dupa kecil. Sepertinya ada orang yang baru saja berkunjung. Mungkin keluarganya.

Aku membaca ukiran nama di nisan itu. N. Aku jatuh terduduk dan tanpa sadar aku menangis. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin dari dunia nyata? Kenapa semua berhubungan denganku?

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benakku. Angle Town. Ya. Mereka pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Aku harus segera kembali dan mencari kebenarannya.

Aku kembali ke ruangan terang milik tetua Siwon. Lagi-lagi ia duduk tenang di singgasananya dengan tatapan tajam mengarah padaku. Aku balas menatapnya meskipun sedikit takut akan dihardiknya, atau yang paling buruk dijebloskan ke surga terdalam. Tapi aku yakin, tetua Siwon tidak akan melakukannya karena ia pasti tahu maksud tujuanku.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu!" kataku tegas. Tetua Siwon menghela nafas.

"Kupikir mengizinkanmu menampakkan diri ke dunia manusia adalah hal yang baik. Tak kusangka kau sampai hampir mengetahui rahasia dewa."

"Rahasia dewa apanya? Padahal ini berhubungan denganku, kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang? Kita hanya malaikat kelas rendah. Meskipun itu masalah pribadi kita, tetap rahasia ada di tangan para dewa. Kita tak boleh sembarangan mengetahuinya" jelasnya. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam lalu memalingkan muka dengan kesal. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Angel Town dan kembali pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan lambat. Aku sengaja tidak segera ke kamar Kyuhyun karena ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Jujur aku bingung, apa yang harus ku katakan padanya nanti.

Semua kejadian ini membuatku bingung. Semuanya saling terkait, dan mengesalkan. Sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dan yeoja Lee Sungmin itu? Kenapa tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu Umma Kyuhyun melepas pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun kecelakaan, lalu diselamatkan Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin meninggal, lalu aku terlahir dan menggantikan Umma Kyuhyun menjadi malaikat penjaga namja itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin… Ah, tidak mungkin… pasti bukan begitu. Mana mungkin aku adalah Lee Sungmin, yeoja cilik itu. Tidak mungkin.

"Bukankah anda noona-sshi, kerabat dekat Cho Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan seorang yeoja membuatku sedikit terkejut karena lamunanku buyar. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati yeoja yang ternyata Perawat Seo itu tersenyum di depanku. Ia memanggilku noona-sshi karena Kyuhyun juga memanggilku 'noona'. Aku tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk tapi ia semakin tersenyum lebar padaku. "Baru kali ini aku tahu ada seorang yeoja yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian kenal dimana?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda.

"Aah.. kami.. umm" aku sedikit gugup untuk menjawabnya. Tak mungkin, kan jika kukatakan kalau aku malaikat pelindung Kyuhyun. Ingin berbohong pun tak bisa. Malaikat yang berbohong, mulutnya akan bisu selamanya. "Cerita yang panjang tentang awal mula kami. Yang jelas, sekarang kami berteman" kataku sedikit ragu. Perawat Seo terdiam dan membuatku gugup apakah ia akan percaya atau tidak, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Ia mengajakku berjalan sebentar di koridor. Aku sendiri juga ingin kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku senang akhirnya anak itu mendapat teman. Awalnya aku khawatir ia akan kesepian karena sudah sepuluh tahun ia disini. Ia menjadi pasien terlama yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tidak banyak orang yang menganggapnya sebagai teman. Baik-baiklah dengannya, ya. Jaga ia, karena sepertinya ia menyukaimu" kata Perawat Seo membuatku sedikit bersemu. Tapi dengan cepat kulupakan pernyataan itu karena menyadari yang disukai Kyuhyun adalah Perawat Seo itu sendiri.

"Perawat Seo" panggilku. Ia tersenyum padaku dan menjawab panggilanku. "Bagaimana perasaan anda terhadap Kyuhyun. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku langsung. Bukannya jawaban yang kudapat, Perawat Seo hanya tertawa renyah membuatku sedikit malu.

"Kau pikir hubungan kami seperti apa?" Tanya Perawat Seo memancing. Aku hanya terdiam berpikir.

"Pacaran?" dan jawabanku kali ini membuat perawat muda itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membuatku merasa mengeluarkan lelucon tidak lucu yang membuat orang tertawa.

"Kau bilang apa? Kami pacaran? Kau salah sangka noona-ah. Ah, maaf, noona-sshi. Hahaha.." katanya disela tawa. Aku hanya diam untuk mendengarkan perkataan yang selanjutnya. "Kami tidak pacaran, noona-sshi. Aku hanya menganggapnya adikku. Tidak lebih" kata Perawat Seo dengan tegas.

Tanpa terasa lift kami berhenti di lantai tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk berpamitan dan Perawat Seo membalasnya. Aku keluar dari lift dan berjalan menusuri koridor menuju kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

Aku memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati namja itu sedang duduk santai sambil menonton acara televisi. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihatku datang. Sepertinya ia ingin agar aku segera menceritakan hasil laporanku. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Jujur saja aku bingung akan mengatakan apa.

"Lama sekali" komentarnya pura-pura kesal, namun aku tahu ada senyum lebar disana. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Atau setidaknya kau sudah tahu siapa namanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran. Aku hanya diam saja. "Cepatlah, katakan padaku" pintanya namun aku hanya diam dan menatap lurus brownie eyes-nya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu siapa yeoja itu?" tanyaku serius. Kyuhyun terdiam. Sepertinya ia tahu ada sesuatu yang akan kubicarakan. Ia mengangguk perlahan. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Tidak menyesal dengan apa yang akan ku katakan?" tanyaku serius lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan yeoja itu? Katakan padaku!" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi tidak sekarang" Kyuhyun memasang wajah heran ketika aku berkata begitu. "Aku akan mengatakannya tepat lima menit sebelum sasin menjemputmu."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sekarang? Kalau sekarang, aku masih punya waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Bukankah kau akan memberikan kenangan indah padaku?" aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Memang itu tujuanku menampakkan diri padanya. Untuk memberikan kenangan terakhir padanya. Tapi bagiku ini bukanlah kenangan indah. Kebenaran bahwa yeoja Lee Sungmin itu sudah mati adalah sebuah hal buruk baginya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, apa alasanku tidak mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Toh akhirnya kau akan tahu. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah yeoja itu lagi. Lebih baik kita fokus untuk keinginanmu selanjutnya karena waktu yang tersisa tinggal lima hari lagi."

.

.

.

Aku membawa Kyuhyun jalan-jalan di taman seperti biasanya. Kata dokter keadaannya makin membaik dan ia dibolehkan untuk keluar barang sebentar. Sekarang kami berdua duduk bersama. Aku dibangku dekat taman, dan Kyuhyun di sampingku dengan kursi rodanya. Ia tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari. Ia teringat dengan masa lalu rupanya.

"Baiklah, aku takkan mengungkit tentang yeoja itu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menceritakannya padaku" kata Kyuhyun menagih. Ku mengangguk pasti. Kami kembali memandang anak-anak yang bermain di taman itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya padaku. "Apakah meninggal rasanya sakit?" aku terdiam berpikir untuk menjawabnya.

"Entahlah. Aku bukan sasin. Aku malaikat pelindung" kataku seraya merebahkan diri di bangku panjang dan melihat cerahnya langit.

"Apa saat aku meninggal, aku bisa melihat sasin seperti aku melihatmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau mungkin bisa mendengar suaranya."

"Apa wajahnya buruk?"

"Tidak. Rata-rata sasin berwajah cantik dan tampan. Sasin berwajah buruk mencabut nyawa manusia buruk juga."

"Apa menurutmu aku buruk?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatapku dari atas. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajahnya dari bawah dan cukup dekat. Akupun memalingkan muka menghindari tatapannya itu.

"Arr.. ti.. tidak" kataku gugup.

"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir aku sedikit jahil" katanya entah itu menggodaku atau jujur. Aku memalingkan mukaku dan ia tersenyum melihatku.

"Umaaaa… hyung itu akan memakan noona itu!" teriakan seorang anak lelaki kecil membuatku sontak bangun dan membenturkan dahiku dan dahi Kyuhyun. Dahiku memerah dan aku terasa pusing sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat pada anak itu dan anak itu berlari pada Ummanya. Aku tertawa melihat dahinya yang memerah lucu dan ia balas menertawaiku karena dahiku juga memerah. Aku hanya merengut dan ia mencubiti pipiku. Membuatku kesal dan balas mencubiti pinggangnya.

Untuk sesaat aku kembali merasakan de javu.

.

.

.

Kami kembali dari acara kami. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di ranjangnya lagi dan aku yang menyuapinya makan malam. Seusai makan malam, ia berkata ingin berbicara padaku mengenai keinginannya selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku surat cinta" kata Kyuhyun dan sontak membuatku menyemburkan air putih yang baru kuminum.

"Kk.. kau bilang apa? Surat cinta untukmu?" tanyaku sembari mengelap bibirku dan ia menjawabku dengan mengangguk.

"Ne, untuk Perawat Seo" perkataannya itu membuatku terdiam. Perawat cantik itu lagi? Hei, Kyuhyun. Apa kau tahu, kalau Perawat Seo Joohyun hanya menganggapmu adiknya? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus memutari pikiranku hingga Kyuhyun menjentikkan jemarinya untuk menyadarkanku. "Bagaimana? Kau bisa?"

"Ne, aku akan mencobanya" kataku datar. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya dan ia berterima kasih padaku. Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku hanya untuk Perawat itu, Kyu? Tanyaku dalam hati.

Seusai makan malam dan waktu senggang sebelum waktu tidur, Kyuhyun menonton televisi dan aku hanya diam mematung memikirkan semua kejadian ini. Kejadian yeoja Lee Sungmin, sampai permintaan Kyuhyun membuatkan surat cinta untuk Perawat Seo. Aku bingung dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke 'sisi' Kyuhyun untuk meminta saran Eunhyuk-sunbae dan Heechul-sunbae.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sebentar" kataku dan segera menghilang. Membuat namja itu kaget dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku karena saking terkejutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihat Eunhyuk-sunbae dan Heechul-sunbae tersenyum padaku. "Aku pulang" kataku menyapa dan mereka memelukku.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak itu" kata Eunhyuk-sunbae memujiku. Begitu juga Heechul-sunbae. Meskipun ia sombong dan keras kepala, tapi ia mengerti kenapa aku menampakkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih menanggapinya. Kemudian aku berbalik menuju Heechul-sunbae.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan kenapa aku kembali. Aku ingin kau bantu buatkanku surat cinta Kyuhyun untuk Perawat Seo" kataku menjelaskan dan seketika wajah Heechul-sunbae berubah kecut.

"Enak saja memintaku membantumu. Itukan perintah anak itu untukmu. Bukan untukku!" tolak Heechul-sunbae. Wajahku berubah cemberut dan memelas. Aku menggandeng tangannya memohon.

"Ayolaah.. Heechul-sunbae yang paling ahli dalam bidang ini" kataku memujinya. "Kau sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan cinta. Kau mengerti perangrai wanita dan pria karena kau pernah merasakannya. Bantulah aku, sunbae!" pintaku memelas. Heechul sunbae malah memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikan namun aku tak peduli. Aku mana bisa membuat surat cinta. Tapi, demi menciptakan kenangan indah yang terakhir untuk Kyuhyun, aku keluarkan jurus puppy eyes level seratusku. Membuat Heechul-sunbae mengiyakan dan akhirnya aku melonjak kegirangan! "Gomawo, sunbae!"

"Naah, selagi Heechul-sunbae menulis surat cinta, giliran aku sekarang untuk kau beritahu tentang yeoja yang di maksud Kyuhyun itu!" kata Eunhyuk-sunbae meminta. Aku mengangguk dan akhirnya kuceritakan semuanya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sesekali sebagai penanda bahwa ia paham dengan ceritaku.

"Menurut Sunbae, bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk-sunbae. Ia hanya berdehem entah apa maksudnya.

"Ceritamu ini membuatku teringat dengan rumor yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya" kata Eunhyuk-sunbae membuatku ingin tahu.

"Rumor?"

"Ne. Katanya, manusia yang meninggal karena menggagalkan pekerjaan sasin dengan menyelamatkan orang yang menjadi target sasin, akan dihukum dan hukuman itu adalah dengan menjadi malaikat pelindung orang tersebut."

"Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk-sunbae menyimpulkan ceritaku mirip dengan rumor itu?"

"Hmm.. coba dengar. Yeoja Lee Sungmin meninggal tepat saat Kyuhyun hampir tertabrak. Saat Kyuhyun tertabrak itu kemungkinan karena tidak adanya malaikat pelindung namja itu. Lalu, seminggu kemudian, kau lahir dan menjadi malaikat pelindung Kyuhyun. Menurutku, kaulah yeoja Lee Sungmin itu!" kata Eunhyuk-sunbae membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di kepalaku mengagetkanku. Itu dari Heechul-sunbae.

"Itu hanya rumor" kata Heechul-sunbae.

"Benar, itu hanya rumor. Dewa sangat rapat menjaga rahasianya. Tidak mungkin kekuatan Dewa membuat rahasia itu menjadi terbongkar" tambah Eunhyuk-sunbae.

"Tapi suatu saat rahasia dewa akan terbongkar juga, kan?" kataku mengelak.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Tanya Heechul-sunbae membuatku sedikit terpojok. "Lagipula, aku sudah menyelesaikan surat cintanya. Nih! Berikan pada namja itu!" kata Heechul-sunbae seraya menyerahkan amplop surat berwarna pink. Aku tersenyum dan mengambilnya.

"Gamshamnida, Heechul-sunbae, Eunhyuk-sunbae. Kalian seniorku yang terbaik" kataku menunduk dan kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap.

Aku kembali pada Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan amplop pink itu padanya. Ia heran melihatku menyerahkan amplop pink.

"Apa ini?" aku menjawab bahwa itu surat cinta untuk Perawat Seo. Bukannya berterima kasih padaku, ia malah menyuruhku memberikannya pada perawat cantik itu. Cih, kan dia yang suka pada perawat itu. Kenapa malah aku yang menyerahkannya? "Aku malu. Berbicara padanya membuatku gugup. Lebih baik kau saja karena kalian sama-sama yeoja" kata namja itu beralasan. Dasar! Kalau Perawat Seo mengira aku menyukainya bagaimana? Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku dan mengumpat.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan pada Perawat Seo."

.

.

.

Hari ini aku kembali menyuapi namja brownie paling manja sedunia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku baru tahu dalamnya bagaimana namja itu. Aku sedikit menyesal, dulu aku sangat mengagumi namja itu sampai-sampai perkataan kedua seniorku tak kuindahkan karena sibuk mengagumi tampannya wajah namja itu. Begitu perangrainya yang begitu menyebalkan ditambah lagi sifat ke-evilannya, membuatku kesal pada namja itu. Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa mengagumi namja itu dulu.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Perawat Seo dengan alat-alat medisnya. Ia tersenyum padaku dan pada Kyuhyun tentunya. Membuat namja itu merona malu karena tertangkap basah sedang kusuapi. Akhirnya ia malah mengusirku pergi karena dianggap pengganggu. Tapi Perawat Seo tidak mengizinkan. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Kyuhyun dan ia ingin agar aku mengetahuinya. Aku pikir, itu pasti tentang surat cinta kemarin. Ya, aku telah memberikan surat cinta itu pada Perawat Seo kemarin malam.

"Jangan. Biar Sungmin pergi. Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat memalukan di depannya karena ditolak" kata Kyuhyun dengan tawa renyahnya. Aku terdiam memikirkan perkataannya dan kemudian membungkuk berpamitan.

Aku menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan lalu berbalik dan bersenderan di dinding pintu. Aku menghela nafas memikirkan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan namja itu sudah tahu jawaban yang akan di berikan Perawat Seo.

"Lee.. Sungmin?" suara seorang pria mengagetkanku. Itu Appa Kyuhyun. Tunggu! Kenapa Appa Kyuhyun bisa tahu aku Lee Sungmin? "Kau Lee Sungmin, kan? Yeoja yang sudah menyelamatkan putraku dari kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu? Bukankah kau sudah meninggal?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia mengenaliku sebagai yeoja Lee Sungmin. Apa aku sebegitu miripnya dengan yeoja itu sampai-sampai begitu mudahnya dikenali ahjusshi itu?

"Ah.. aku hanya teman Kyuhyun di rumah sakit ini. Kami baru bertemu tiga hari yang lalu" kataku menjelaskan dan wajahnya lepas dari ketegangan. Ia mengajakku duduk di ruang tunggu dekat kamar Kyuhyun. Ahjusshi itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Cho Kangin, Appa Kyuhyun yang memang aku sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hahaha.. maafkan Ahjusshi. Ahjusshi pikir kau Lee Sungmin, yeoja cilik teman Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkan namja itu dari kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu" kata ahjusshi itu dengan wajah sedih. "Tapi tentu saja kau bukan dia, kan? Tidak mungkin orang yang sudah mati hidup lagi" kata Kangin-ahjusshi itu dengan tawa kecil-nya. Aku hanya mengiyakan dan ikut tertawa. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun punya teman. Kalian bertemu dimana?" Tanya Kangin-ahujusshi. Aku hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku karena gugup.

"Aah.. cerita yang panjang tentang awal mula kami bertemu" kataku gugup dan Ahjusshi itu sedikit tertawa.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi teman bagi Kyuhyun. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku baru bertemu dengan teman Kyuhyun sepertimu. Anak itu sudah lama tinggal disini dan ia jarang mendapatkan teman karena perawatannya. Aku bersyukur ia bertemu denganmu. Kau membawa perubahan padanya" kata Kangin-ahjusshi dengan tersenyum padaku.

"Perubahan? Apa maksud ahjusshi?" ia pun sedikit tertawa.

"Hoo, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang tertutup dan dingin. Ia hanya membuka hatinya pada seorang perawat bernama Seo Joohyun. Itu pun bukan karakter aslinya. Di depan Perawat Seo, ia menjadi anak baik dan pandai merayu. Tapi di belakang itu semua, ia suka mengumpat dan memaki. Bahkan ia juga memakiku dan mengusirku. Menyuruhku untuk tak pernah menjenguknya lagi" aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Appa Kyuhyun karena memang sikapnya seperti itu. Aku sendiri juga menyadari sikap Kyuhyun sebelumnya dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak becus menjadi malaikat pelindungnya. "Meskipun begitu, aku tetap bekerja untuk membiayai rumah sakitnya. Karena jujur, ini semua salahku" kata Kangin-ahjusshi membuatku terkejut. Memang apa salah Appa Kyuhyun pada namja itu?

"Kesalahan ahjusshi?" tanyaku dan pria tua itu mengangguk pelan. Ia memandang kosong langit-langit koridor

"Ya, karena Teuki, istriku meninggal karena melahirkan Kyuhyun, membuatku membencinya. Aku pernah hampir membunuhnya karena aku menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh Leeteuk. Tapi setiap kali akan membunuhnya, ia selalu menangis dan selalu membuatku teringat pada Leeteuk dan akhirnya aku tak jadi membunuhnya. Karena tak tega, aku hanya bisa memberikannya pada baby sitter sementara aku fokus pada pekerjaanku" penjelasan Kangin-ahjusshi membuatku merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun kecil. "Semua yang kulakukan selalu diingatnya dan membuatku tak pernah ada di hati namja itu. Hingga suatu hari ia kecelakaan dan seorang yeoja menyelamatkannya. Tapi ia ikut menjadi korban dan menyebabkan penyakit pernafasan kronis miliknya itu kambuh dan semakin parah. Kejadian itu membuatku sadar dan berusaha mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun agar putraku itu bisa hidup kembali" jelas Kangin-ahjusshi panjang lebar. Aku menghela nafas mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ahjusshi menganggapku merubah Kyuhyun?" tanyaku penasaran dan dibalas dengan senyuman milik Kangin-ahjusshi.

"Saat aku masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, ia sudah bangun. Ia seperti menungguku, membuatku sedikit gugup karena baru pertama kalinya berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ia bilang, karena permntaan seseorang yang berharga untuknya, ia mau menungguku datang dan meluruskan masalah kami. Kupikir, orang yang berharga untuk Kyuhyun adalah dirimu" penjelasan Kangin-ahjusshi membuatku sedikit memerah.

"I.. itu tidak mungkin. Orang yang berharga bagi Kyuhyun adalah Perawat Seo. Buktinya ia memintaku membuatkan surat cinta untuk perawat itu" kataku mengelak tapi Kangin-ahjusshi tertawa mendengar elakanku.

"Kau hanya merendah" komentar Kangin-ahjusshi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbukan dan membuat kami sedikit terkejut ketika Perawat Seo tersenyum pada kami dan menyilakan untuk masuk. Aku dan Kangin-ahjusshi masuk dan mendapati Kyuhyun melihatku dan ayahnya dengan senyum yang entah tidak bisa digambarkan. Apa Perawat Seo menerima cinta namja itu? Entah kenapa aku sedikit sakit hati hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Kulihat Kyuhyun dan Kangin-ahjusshi sudah lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum dan mundur perlahan. Membiarkan kedua anak dan ayah ini berdua saja. Membiarkan mereka bersama barang sebentar. Karena tiga hari lagi semua akan berakhir.

.

.

.

Aku kembali dari acara jalan-jalanku. Kangin-ahjusshi sudah pulang dan sebagai gantinya, Kyuhyun memberikan wajah kesalnya padaku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran tapi tak peduli.

"Dari mana saja, kau?" Tanyanya mengintrogasi.

"Mau kemana diriku, bukan masalah bagimu lagi, kan?" aku balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau malaikat pelindungku. Kau harus selalu bersamaku" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kalau aku selalu bersamamu, bagaimana pendapat Perawat Seo nanti jika kekasihnya selalu bersama dengan yeoja selain dirinya?" tanyaku memojokkan. Tapi ia tak terlihat terpojok. Malah lebih terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, deh. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau dan Perawat Seo sudah jadian" kataku. Namun, Kyuhyun malah menertawai perkataanku itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" serunya. Aku mengeryitkan dahi bingung. "Dulu aku memang menyukainya. Tapi ia menyukai seseorang. Jadi, kurelakan dia. Lagipula perasaan sukaku adalah perasaan suka adik terhadap noona-nya" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Membuatku memajukan bibirku karena merasa di bodohi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyuruhku menyerahkan surat cinta pada perawat itu, ha? Kau kan bisa menyerahkannya sendiri atau mungkin tak perlu memberikannya sekalian!" seruku kesal. Ia hanya tertawa karena merasa menang menjahiliku.

"Aku hanya memberikan surat itu padanya, agar ia memberikannya pada namja yang ia sukai. Lagipula aku hanya menyukainya karena ia noona-ku. Tak ada salahnya, kan jika namdongsaeng menyemangati noona-nya. Semacam motivasi" kata Kyuhyun membuatku berhenti kesal padanya dan menyadari sesuatu. Perkataan Kangin-ahjusshi memang benar. Kyuhyun memang berubah.

Aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kananku. Menatap lekat brownie eyes-nya dengan pandangan sedih. Meski aku menatap seperti itu, brownie-eye itu hanya membalas pandanganku dengan tajam. Membuatku semakin sakit.

"Mianhae. Padahal kau anak yang baik. Tapi, setelah kau mendapatkan semua yang kau mau, perhatian ayah yang terlambat, dan unnie yang sayang padamu, kau akan segera pergi meninggalkan itu semua. Tidakkah kau merasa sedih?" tanyaku datar. Perlahan ia menatap kebawah dan kemudian memandangku lagi dengan senyum sedih.

"Mengingatnya memang membuatku merasa sedih. Tapi entah kenapa, jika bersama mu membuatku bisa melupakan waktu yang tersisa. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku bersyukur kaulah yang berada di sampingku untuk terakhir kalinya?" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Ia juga balas memelukku. "Terima kasih, noona."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan sedikit bersemu dengan apa yang barusan kami lakukan. Wajahku semakin bersemu ketika aku menyadari ia ganti menatapku lekat. Aku sedikit merunduk dan menggaruk leher belakangku karena merasa risih.

"Noona.." panggilnya. Aku mentap ia perlahan. "Pabbo-nya diriku. Selama ini aku belum tahu namamu" perkataan Kyuhyun membuatku sedikit gugup. Ia ingin tahu namaku? Kalau ia bertanya apa yang harus kujawab? "Siapa nama noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Aku hanya diam menatap brownie eyes-nya yang seakan benar-benar ingin mengetahui namaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Masa' aku harus memanggilmu 'hei', atau 'noona' saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku 'hei' atau 'noona'" jawabku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku mengetahui namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan namaku. Aku menghela nafas lelah.

"Nama adalah sesuatu yang amat rahasia bagi para malaikat. Hal yang dilarang dari kami, para malaikat adalah memberitahukan nama kami pada manusia atau mahluk selain malaikat" kataku menjelaskan. Alis Kyuhyun bertautan. Membuktikan ia bingung dengan penjelasanku, atau malah tidak terima?

"Itu konyol sekali. Kalau begitu, jika aku menjadi malaikat, aku tidak akan bisa mencarimu di alam sana" kata Kyuhyun. Ternyata itu maksudnya ia bertanya siapa namaku.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu mencariku. Jika kau mati, aku sudah bukan malaikat lagi" jelasku. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin bingung. Itu terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya yang seakan bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi, setelah tugas ini, aku akan ditugaskan pekerjaan lain. Begitu kata tetua Siwon saat aku dilahirkan" kataku menerawang kembali masalalu.

Masa dimana aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa, lahir dari sebuah cahaya yang katanya sebuah berkah dari dewa. Karenanya aku harus menjadi malaikat penjaga namja sakit-sakitan selama sepuluh tahun. Tumbuh bersama meskipun namja itu tak menyadari kehadiranku dan akhirnya ia menyadarinya ketika di penghujung nyawa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang namamu lagi" kata Kyuhyun terlihat sedih. Aku juga memandangnya kecewa. Kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang sangat tidak berguna.

"Apakah ada permintaanmu yang lain? Mungkin aku bisa mengabulkannya" kataku menawarkan. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya meskipun hanya semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba. Wajahku berubah sedikit sedih.

"Itu tak mungkin. Kemampuanku untuk melindungimu, bukan menjadikanmu penyanyi" kataku dan Kyuhyun terlihat sedih. Aku pun jadi menyesal. Padahal aku yang menawarkan pemintaan lagi, tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa melakukannya. "Mianhae, ne. Padahal tujuanku kemari untuk memberikan kenangan indah padamu. Tapi tak ada satu permintaanmu yang bisa kupenuhi. Benar, kata seniorku. Aku memang malaikat penjaga yang tidak berguna" kataku menyesal. Kyuhyun terlihat kaget dengan perkataanku.

"Setidaknya kau menyatukanku kembali dengan Appa-ku dan membuatku bisa merelakan Seohyun-noona" kata Kyuhyun berusaha menghiburku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. Bukankah aku akan berjanji untuk mengatakan kebenaran yeoja itu lima menit sebelum kau pergi? Nah, pada saat itu, aku juga akan memberitahukan namaku" kataku berjanji.

"Kau yakin?" aku mengangguk pasti.

"Ne, malaikat tidak pernah berbohong dan mengingkari janjinya."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Kami tahu, hari itu pasti tiba. Hari dimana perpisahan akan terjadi diantara kami. Antaraku, Kyuhyun, dan dua malaikat senior pencatan amal baik dan buruk, Eunhyuk-sunbae dan Heechul-sunbae. Ya, jika majikan mereka meninggal, berakhir pula tugas malaikat penjaga dan pencatat amal sepertiku dan kedua seniorku. Aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha menyenangkan hati Kyuhyun disamping membunuh waktu yang terus berjalan mendekati hari itu.

Lalu, tibalah hari itu.

Kyuhyun, namja bersurai brownie semi ikal dan berkulit putih pucat, berbaring di ranjangnya. Brownie eyes-nya terpejam lembut mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang masuk melewati jendela. Awalnya aku menolak keinginannya membuka jendela, tapi ia memaksa. Bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu, ia memaksa mandi dengan di bantu seorang perawat namja sementara aku menyiapkan piyama-nya. Awalnya aku tak ingin ia mandi karena aku takut ia akan kedinginan dan membuat penyakit paru-paru nya semakin parah. Tapi ia memaksa. Katanya ingin terlihat tampan saat pergi nanti. Akhirnya sengaja kupilihkan piyama yang bagus karena ini hari terakhirnya.

Sebelum hari ini, Kyuhyun memintaku memberikan surat pada Perawat Seo dan Appa-nya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia tulis pada Perawat Seo, tapi katanya ia senang bisa bertemu dengan kelinci manis yang selalu tersenyum. Aku tak tahu siapa kelinci itu. Mungkin hewan peliharaan rumah sakit ini. Aku mengetahui isi surat untuk Appa-nya karena aku diizinkan membaca surat itu. Katanya ia sangat menyayangi Kangin-ahjusshi dan ia menyesal memusuhi ayahnya selama ini. Aku tersenyum saat membacanya.

"Aku ingin nyawaku dicabut saat aku sedang tidur" kata Kyuhyun di malam sebelum hari ini.

"Kenapa"

"Agar aku tak merasakan sakit. Kupikir begitu" kata Kyuhyun seraya tertawa renyah.

Itulah perkataannya yang kuingat. Disaat ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk sembari menunggu datangnya sasin yang bertugas mencabut nyawanya, aku duduk disampingnya dan memegang tangannya erat.

"Noona.." Kyuhyun memanggilku dan terbangun sebentar. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berganti duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya sebuah keinginan baru" kata Kyuhyun membuatku terkejut.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanyaku. Kyuhyun terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan Kyuhyun membuatku mematung hebat. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ia memintaku menciumku? Tapi sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkukku dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku terkejut. Namun aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Setelah pagutan lembut di bibirku, ia melepaskannya juga dan tersenyum memandangku. Aku hanya menunduk memerah dengan apa yang barusan kami lakukan. "Bibirmu manis," komentarnya dan membuatku semaki memerah malu.

"Hihihi… diawal pekerjaanku sudah disuguhi adegan romantis!" komentar sesoarng membuatku dan Kyuhyun terkejut. Aku berbalik dan mendapati seorang malaikat bersayap hitam dengan dress gothic dan blazer serba hitam membawa deathscythe yang bersabit panjang. Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Firasatku mengatakan dia adalah Victoria sasin. Sasin yang bertugas mencabut nyawa Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sasin yang mencabut nyawaku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menlihat Victoria sasin? Sasin itu tertawa mendnegar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya mantra penampakkan diri sukses. Kau bisa melihatku!" kata sasin itu dengan seringainya. Aku melihat jam waktu-ku. Masih lima belas menit menuju waktu pelepasan, tapi kenapa sasin ini sudah datang?

"Apa maksudmu datang lebih awal? Harusnya kau kemari lima belas manit yang akan datang!" kataku pada Victoria sasin. Ia tertawa mendengar perkataanku.

"Hihihi.. kita bertemu lagi, Lee Sungmin!" kata sasin itu menyebutkan namaku. Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku? Dan apa maksudnya dengan bertemu lagi?

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Ini pertemuan pertama kita!" kataku dan sasin itu kembali tertawa.

"Tidak ini pertemuan kedua kita! Pertemuan pertama kita adalah di dunia nyata. Saat kau berusaha menyelamatkan anak itu!" kata Victoria seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun. Aku terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu! Jelaskan padaku!" kata Kyuhyun pada Victoria sasin.

"Hihihi.. benar juga, ya. Aku kemari untuk mengatakan kebenaran pada kalian berdua. Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku di tugaskan untuk mencabut nyawamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi seorang yeoja kecil mendorongmu dan menggantikan dirimu dicabut nyawanya. Yeoja itu adalah Lee Sungmin, yang sekarang menjadi malaikat penjagamu!" kata Victoria sasin menjelaskan. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Tak percaya dengan semua yang ia katakan.

"Be.. benarkah itu? Apa itukah yang ingin kau katakan padaku nanti?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Aku hanya terdiam kesal. "Jadi… Sungmin, yeoja yang menjadi cinta pertamaku sudah meninggal dan ia adalah malaikat penjagaku menggantikan Umma-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Victoria sasin dan ia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa tak kau ceritakan dari awal?" Tanya Kyuhyun marah padaku. "Kalau dari awal kau ceritakan, aku pasti akan lebih cepat melepaskan Seohyun-unnie dan pergi mencintaimu!" perkataan Kyuhyun membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku akan lenyap saat itu juga dan tak bisa bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya. Lagipula, itu hanya akan membuatku meninggalkanmu lebih cepat. Bukankah kau ingin aku bersamamu sampai akhir?" tanyaku dan ganti Kyuhyun-lah yang terkejut.

"Hihihiii… sudah cukup! Tinggal semenit lagi dan kalian akan berpisah. Lee Sungmin! Sekarang tak ada waktu lagi bagimu untuk menghentikan pekerjaanku!" teriak Victoria sasin, dan…

CRAASHHH

.

.

.

Normal POV

Eunhyuk dan Heechul hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan hati yang miris. Mereka tak menyangkan, rumor itu ternyata memang benar.

Satu hal yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah perbuatan Sungmin yang sangat nekat. Ya, ia kembali mengorbankan dirinya, menjadi hasil pekerjaan Victoria sasin. Ia yang menjadi malaikat penjaga, kembali terbunuh di tangan Victoria sasin karena menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak mati karena ia ingin mewujudkan impian Kyuhyun menjadi penyanyi. Bahkan ia sempat membisikkan kata semangat di telinga namja itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang karena sabetan deathscythe Victoria sasin.

Tapi terlambat.

Deathscythe sasin yeoja itu tak hanya mengambil nyawa sang malaikat pelindung, tapi juga orang yang dicintainya. Ya, nyawa Kyuhyun telah berhasil terambil setelah terhenti selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Eunhyuk dan Heechul sangat menyayangkan perbuatan nekat Sungmin. Mereka tahu, konsekuensi dari mencegah pekerjaan seorang sasin adalah penjeblosan ke surga terdalam dan larangan reinkarnasi selamanya. Sungguh, mereka sangat menyesal dengan yang dilakukan dengan hoobae mereka.

"Kalian bersedih begitu karena mendengar rumor palsu, rupanya" kata malaikat dewa, Kim Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk dan Heechul saat mereka sudah berada di Angle Town untuk menyerahkan hasil pekerjaan mereka selama Kyuhyun hidup.

"Apa maksud sunbae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hukuman bagi malaikat yang dua kali menghalangi sasin melakukan pekerjaannya memang benar, tapi ada cara untuk mencegah hal itu" kata Kim Ryeowook menjelaskan. Eunhyuk dan Heechul saling memandang dan alis mereka bertautan. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Malaikat penjaga yang menghalangi sasin mencabut nyawa majikannya tidak akan dijebloskan di surga terdalam dan akan kembali bereinkarnasi jika…" Ryeowok menjeda kalimatnya membuat kedua malaikat itu semakin ingin tahu. "jika malaikat itu dan majikannya saling mencintai."

Perawat Seo Joohyun menangis membaca surat terakhir Cho Kyuhyun. Ia terharu denga nsemua perkataan namja itu. Begitu juga sang Appa, Cho Kangin. Hati mereka sakit karena ditinggal orang terkasih, namun mereka tersenyum entah kenapa.

Angin semilir membuka lipatan surat Kyuhyun untuk Perawat Seo. Didalamnya bertuliskan, 'Perawat Seo, aku mencintai seorang yeoja kelinci yang tersenyum seperti malaikat'. Angin itu juga melewati sebuah pohon tua di dekat ayunan Taman Nowon. Ia mengelupas kulit phon tua itu dan membuat tulisan disana semakin terlihat. Tulisan 'Kyuhyun+Sungmin=Love'.

.

.

.

END

A/N

Fic oneshot hanya untuk uji coba… #sukanya mencoba-coba… gak baek, nih# heheee.. ada yang bingung dengan kata 'sasin'? aku malas menuliskan kata 'malaikat pencabut nyawa' kepanjangan! Setelah translate di google, ketemulah kata 'sasin'. Kenapa 'malaikat pelindung' nggak di translate-in? karena aku baru menyadari setelah words-nya mencapai 6k+.. malas banget ngganti semuanya… -'

Ada yg menunggu behind the fate? #gak da yang tanya!# -'

Aku nggak tahu mau nglanjutin kapan. Sudah ada plot-nya tapi lagi galau, akhirnya lahirlah fic ini!...

Ada yang mau sekuel?

.

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


End file.
